


Happiness

by Malale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: crack_and_roll, Gen, Introspection, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Laura siempre me decía que seríamos felices, algún día" [Hecho para el Reto "Glinda" de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> [Originalmente publicado el 21-04-2012. Re-editado. Hecho para el reto [Glinda](http://crack-and-roll.livejournal.com/266168.html) de la Dotación Anual de Crack de de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]
> 
> Semi-AU, ya que lo hice al poco de acabar la S1 (Ah, los buenos tiempos de Teen Wolf)

_“Because happy is what happens when all your dreams come true. Well, isn't it?”_

**Glinda – Wicked**

 

Laura siempre me decía que seríamos felices, algún día. Lo repetía una y otra vez esas noches de pesadillas en las que me despertaba aullando y ella me envolvía con sus brazos, como si no fuera mucho más pequeña que yo. Era su trabajo como mi Alfa, ahora lo sé, el encargarse de protegerme. Y el sólo estar cerca de ella me proporcionaba una ligera paz, unos momentos de alivio entre la realidad y la pesadilla en los que pensaba que el fuego no me podía alcanzar.

 

Antes de recordar que el fuego ya había quemado a nuestra familia, nuestra casa y nuestra vida. Antes de recordar que el fuego ya lo había quemado todo.

 

Laura era terriblemente optimista, alegre y casi feliz. Sé, notaba (lo olía) que muchas veces exageraba su ánimo para intentar mantenerme a flote. Un esfuerzo inútil que ambos podíamos percibir, puesto que la culpa me hundía irremediablemente. Ella no lo sabía y yo era simplemente incapaz de confesarlo.

 

Había destruido nuestras vidas en el preciso instante que confié en Kate Argent. Laura no quería verlo y yo no iba a decirlo, porque no iba a quitarle a mi hermana la última esperanza que le quedaba de una vida normal.

 

La felicidad siempre me pareció un concepto lejano. Sé que fui feliz de pequeño, con mi familia, mi manada. Sé que fui feliz entre mis tíos, mis primos, mis padres y mis hermanos. Recuerdo la sensación, la seguridad. Todo tenía un sentido, un significado para nosotros. Unión, futuro. Todos juntos.

Laura pretendía con todas sus fuerzas volver a encontrar ese equilibrio. Era una Alfa sin una auténtica manada. Era lo que se llamaba una Alfa de transición, alguien que toma el puesto temporalmente por las situaciones del destino.

 

Ella no quería ser un Alfa. Ella sólo esperaba que yo me abriera para poder transmitirme el puesto.

-Algún día, Derek- me decía. –Tendrás tu propia manada. Sabes que papá y mamá te veía a ti como el futuro cabeza de familia. Tienes que empezar a relacionarte con otros, tienes que empezar a buscar para que yo te pueda dar esto.

 

Laura hablaba de futuro, de sueños. Imaginaba de nuevo una enorme manada, una familia numerosa. Imaginaba un lugar donde pudiéramos estar protegidos. Un futuro donde Peter se curara, yo volviera a sonreír y los cazadores no pudieran encontrarnos.

 

Yo no sabía soñar con nada. Seguramente por eso, no sabía ser feliz.

 

Luego Laura murió (Asesinada. Asesinada por la única persona, aparte de mi mismo, contra la que ella jamás levantaría la guardia. Asesinada a traición por la venganza) y toda sombra de felicidad con ella. Me quedé completamente sólo, con la culpa y la responsabilidad sobre mis hombros.

 

Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Mate a Peter (Mi única familia, lo único que me quedaba de aquellos años en un auténtico hogar, el último vestigio de que una vez los Hale fuimos felices). Me convertí en el Alfa, como mis padres soñaron. Como Laura soñó. Como yo soñé, siendo pequeño.

 

No fui feliz. No por ello.

 

Aunque tampoco tuve tiempo de preocuparme. De repente tenía una manada. No como la anterior, unida, familiar, controlada. Tenía un puñado de adolescentes que no sabían lo que hacían, demasiado peligrosos para ellos mismos. Y era mi responsabilidad el asegurarme de que no se mataran o mataran a nadie. Dejé aparcados mis sentimientos, se me daba bien hacerlo. Dispuesto a que poco a poco, el vacío que había estado creciendo en mi interior desde esa noche, en el incendio, me devorara por completo.

 

No sucedió. No estoy seguro de porqué. Quizás fue que, al fin, el incendio había sido vengando. Quizás fue que estaba demasiado ocupado.

 

A veces me da miedo pensar que fue por él.

 

Ruidoso, hiperactivo. No estúpido, pero si demasiado descentrado como para que me pareciera útil. Aunque lo fuera. No le prestaba atención. No más de la necesaria. No la suficiente.

Él sí. Me sorprendió.

-Duele mirarte a los ojos, ¿sabes?- me dijo una vez. –Más incluso que mirar a los de mi padre en uno de sus malos días. Pareces alguien que se muere de sed y se niega a beber de una botella.

 

Me sorprendieron sus palabras. Pero me sorprendió más aún que el humano de mi manada, el que no tenía ningún tipo de instinto sobrenatural, fuera quien mejor pudiera ver a través de mí. Pudiera ver que no era feliz.

 

Tarde en comprender porque.

 

Stiles tampoco era feliz. No del todo, quizás. Le faltaba algo, algo que le impedía ser completamente feliz.

 

Ridículamente, eso nos acercó más. Yo toleraba su presencia mejor. Él dejó de sentir miedo cerca de mí. No puedo asegurar cuando todo eso se volvió a más. No recuerdo cuando un abrazó volvió a ser un gesto deseado recibir. No recuerdo cuando una carcajada suave que subiera por mi garganta empezó a volverse parte del repertorio de sonidos que podía producir.

El problema es que, cuando te acostumbras al dolor, el alivio se vuelve adictivo. No te detienes, buscas más y más. Los besos no tardaron en llegar. El deseo que no era más que necesidad primaria de contacto. La compañía. Era algo sin nombre, pequeño, extraño para ambos. No lo comprendíamos, no sabíamos manejarlo, así que como una hiedra plantada en medio de un bosque, la dejamos ahí y creció a su antojo, salvaje e incontrolable, enredándose por todos lados y tapando huecos con sus largas ramas.

 

Una vez me atreví a preguntarle. Estábamos tumbados una tarde de verano en su habitación. La luz naranja se mezclaba con el azul de las paredes y a mí me recordaba esa vez que fui con mi familia a la playa de vacaciones. Mi mano estaba en su espalda, sudada, y su nariz acariciaba mi cuello.

-¿Te imaginaste algo como esto, alguna vez?

-No- contestó. –Pero no importa, ¿verdad? Porque seguramente ha resultado mejor que si lo hubiéramos imaginado.

 

Pensé en Laura y sus sueños para nuestro futuro. Pensé en mis padres y sus deseos de una vida larga y feliz para todos nosotros. Pensé en mí, vacío y sin ganas de nada que no fuera sufrir.

 

Tuve que estar de acuerdo con Stiles. Me alegré de no haberlo imaginado. No haberlo soñado.

Porqué que simplemente sucediera fue mucho mejor. Sin miedo a que pudiera desaparecer. Simplemente, dejándolo estar. Sin pretensiones. Sin expectativas que otros puedan destruir. Algo que, poco a poco, da sentido a todo lo demás.

 

No sé si eso es la auténtica felicidad.

 

Pero para mí se acerca bastante.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> He de decir, antes que nada, que aunque la frase es preciosa y me encanta Wicked, no estoy demasiado de acuerdo con esa idea de lo que es la felicidad y he intentado reflejar mi punto de vista. No sé si ha quedado muy claro. La felicidad es algo que puedes crear, pero no si estás obsesionado con ella. Hay muchas veces que la vida te da demasiados golpes para que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad (algo que al personaje de Derek le ha pasado mucho) pero no por ello no serás nunca feliz.
> 
> Pues no estaba nada segura de subir este reto (aun no sé porque lo hago, la verdad) porque lo hice muy experimental y me quedó raro de narices. Pero es que nunca me siento contenta de como me queda el sterek. 
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
